ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Pokémon Mini
Pokémon mini, the world's smallest console, was launched on 15 March across Europe with four titles, including Pokémon mini Party and Pokémon mini Pinball."}}}} | media = ROM cartridge | power = 1 AAA battery, up to 60 hours | cpu = S1C88 | CPUspeed = 4 MHz | memory = 4 KB RAM | storage = 6 "files" on-board system memory | display = Monochrome LCD, 96 × 64 pixels | dimensions = 74mm × 58mm x 2.28in x 0.91in) | weight = with cartridge and battery inserted | related = Pokémon Pikachu }} The (officially stylized as Pokémon mini) is a handheld game console that was designed and manufactured by Nintendo and themed around the Pokémon media franchise. It is the smallest game system with interchangeable cartridges ever produced by Nintendo, weighing just under . It was first released in North America on November 16, 2001, then in Japan on December 14, 2001, and in Europe on March 15, 2002. The systems were released in three colors: Wooper Blue, Chikorita Green, and Smoochum Purple. Features of the Pokémon mini include an internal real-time clock, an infrared port used to facilitate multiplayer gaming, a reed switch for detecting shakes, and a motor used to implement force feedback. The Nintendo GameCube game Pokémon Channel features playable demo versions of several Pokémon mini games via console emulation. Also included in the game is Snorlax's Lunch Time, a Pokémon Channel exclusive. Some games were only released in Japan, such as Togepi's Adventure. Various hackers have reverse engineered the Pokémon mini (with the aid of the aforementioned emulator in Pokémon Channel) in order to enable the creation of homebrew games, and to allow official games to be played on other platforms (such as a PC, Dreamcast and various others). Technical details * CPU 8-bit, 4 MHz Seiko (now Epson) S1C88 * 96 x 64 pixel monochrome LCD * Game Pak (512KiB cartridge) * Internal BIOS of 4kB * Internal ram 4kB (shared with video subsystem) * 21-bit cartridge bus * 256 hardware register; in most cases Open-Bus registers * Dimensions: 74mm x 58mm x 23mm (2.91in x 2.28in x 0.91in) * Weight: with Game Pak and AAA battery inserted * Power: 1 AAA battery (lasting circa 60 hours) List of games In all three regions the console was released, the Pokémon mini handheld launched with four games that could be bought separately: * A collection of several minigames, included with the Pokémon mini. The minigames include: ''Hitmonchan's Boxing, where you shake the system to 'punch'; Pikachu's Rocket Start, a game where you have to launch off a starting line before another Pokémon; Bellossom's Dance, a Dance Dance Revolution-like game; Chansey's Dribble, kick the ball to the finish line as quickly as possible; Slowking's Judge, predict if the tennis ball will land in or out of the court; Sneasel's Fakeout, a rock-paper-scissors-like game for two players; Battlefield, where two to six players battle for the highest score; and Celebi's Clock, which is essentially a clock with date, alarm and stopwatch function. * A pinball game with several levels where a Diglett or a Pikachu acts as the 'bumping' mechanism. * A collection of different puzzle-games such as: ''Shadow Puzzle, where different shapes are put together to make an image of a Pokémon; Motion Puzzle, a sliding game where an image of a Pokémon has to be unscrambled; Escape, where one has to move blocks to let a Pokémon out of a maze; and a bonus for completing most of your Minidex is the game Power On, a 'Pipe Dream'-like game where one has to connect a Pikachu to a light bulb, creating a circuit). * A small collection of four card games featuring Pokémon-oriented cards. Due to low sales, no further games for the system were released in North America. Developed by Nintendo, 'Pokémon Tetris' was then released in Japan and Europe: * Tetris with Pokémon. Clearing lines will unlock Pokémon from [[Pokémon Gold and Silver|''Pokémon Gold and Silver]] in the Pokédex. All subsequent games were only released in Japan: * Similar to the first puzzle collection, but some games are different and there are 80 new puzzles. * A platform racing competition where the player controls a Pikachu racing against other Pokémon. * A collection of several mini-games, similar to ''Pokémon Party mini. * The player guides Togepi out of a tower, avoiding traps. * The player cares for a young Pokémon, such as Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip. Homebrew Through reverse engineering the Pokémon Mini was hacked, since then it has been possible to program the Pokémon Mini for homebrew purposes. A demo ''SHizZLE which was released at Breakpoint in 2005 caused some excitement within the demoscene and media.SHizZLE by Team Pokeme Notes References External links * Pokémon mini page on Nintendo's official Japanese site * Pokémon-Mini.net - Pokémon Mini Database and Dev Site by Team Pokémé * Pokémon mini development Wiki (technical information) * Pokémon Mini at NinDB Category:Handheld game consoles Category:Monochrome video game consoles Category:Nintendo consoles Category:2000s toys Category:Products introduced in 2001 Category:Products introduced in 2002 Mini